Christmas
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: It's Christmas, and Oz, Sharon, Alice, Break, Gil, and a few others come to celebrate. Slight BreakxAlice; but mostly humor. Christmas one-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. ~_

_A/N: Hey, it's Doomsday Raven! To celebrate the wonderful upcoming day that is Christmas, I wrote a fanfic. ^^ So, enjoy. ~ Bwahahah, this has dialogue from that party in PH they had. xD It inspired this fanfic. xD_

* * *

><p>Maids scurried around; carrying glasses, bottles of wine, and platters of food. They set them down neatly on the long table with a white tablecloth, as Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break, Sharon, Uncle Oscar, Ada, Vincent and a special guest; Alyss of the Abyss.<p>

"Onii-chan, Oji-sama, why is Alice-san glaring at me?" Ada asked Oz and Uncle Oscar; taking nervous glances back at the fuming B-Rabbit.

"Alice is just…impatient, that's all. She's waiting for meat to be served." Oz reassured his sister; who was soon swept away by Vincent Nightray.

"When the clock tolls, the tea party begins…" Alyss murmured with a grin; her hands cupped together to hold red rose petals; which she tossed in to the air with a giggle. Her strange giggle was soon silenced when Alice thumped her head with her fist.

"Gyah, Alice, what was that for?" Alyss wailed; lavender-purple eyes welling up with tears.

"For being creepy. You're lucky that my stupid manservant over there was as kind as he was to invite you to this boring party. And don't cry so easily, geez! Don't be annoying, Will of Abyss!"

"Alice-kun. ~" Break appeared behind her; the doll on his shoulder; Emily, chattering rudely, "Stupid Rabbit, Stupid Rabbit, Stuuuupid Raaaabbit!"

"Shut up, you stupid clown! And if that thing keeps talking, I'll hurl it over a cliff!" Alice screeched. Her outrage was soon interrupted by Uncle Oscar; who tapped on his glass of wine; of which he claimed was just 'juice'. "Let us celebrate Christmas together!"

Everyone took a glass, and had a toast. Of course, this would lead to pure insanity.

* * *

><p>Oz stared at almost everyone. People were sprawled on the floor; collapsed on the couch; eyes glazed. Oh great. They were drunk. Again. The only people, who <em>weren't<em> drunk, were Uncle Oscar, himself and Break. Ada and Vincent had left around the start of party, for some odd reason. Usually he'd be worried, but he was distracted; by having to deal with a drunk Alice.

"Don't worry, Oz, everyone here is of legal age! The only one who wouldn't be would probably be Ada, but Vincent-san and her went for a walk." Uncle Oscar assured him; pouring him more wine.

Alice began rolling around on the floor; mumbling. "Oji-san, Oba-san, Onii-chan, Onee-chan…" Alice mumbled.

"Alice…is Alice listing off names, or something?" Oz asked Uncle Oscar, who nodded with a laugh.

"Hime-sama, Ojou-sama, Ouji-sama…" Alice continued to list; rolling across the room until she was at the feet of Gilbert.

"Stupid…Rabbit…" He slurred; as Alice hopped back to her feet; swaying slightly.

"What did YOU say, you ridiculous…Seaweed Head?" Alice demanded.

"I called you…a Stupid, Rabbit!"

"You moronic Seaweed Head! I'll chop off all that stupid hair of yours and make you eat it!" Alice threatened; stumbling back; and then stumbling back forward.

"Stupid Rabbit! I'll lock you up alone in a mountain cottage and kill you!"

"What did you say to Onee-chan…?" Alyss clambered off the couch and staggered to where Alice and Gil were arguing. "Don't say that to Onee-chan! I'll push you in to a ditch and then drown you!"

Now Oz decided to intervene here. "Guys, guys, don't argue!" Oz grabbed Alice by the shoulders and directed towards the table that was covered with plates of food. "Look Alice, meat! Maybe that'll soak up the wine or something."

Alice's mouth watered, and she dashed towards the table. Gil just fell back to the ground in his drunken daze. Alyss, however, hugged Oz. "Jack!"

"Alyss-san, I'm not Jack, I'm Oz."

"Jack, Jack, I missed you. ~ Cheshire missed you too; remember we were supposed to have a tea party, Jack?"

"Don't touch my servant!" Alice yelled from the table; where she was stuffing her face with food.

"Hehe. Alice-kun, come over here, Alice-kun. ~"Break called with a smile; waving his hand which was cloaked with his overly long white sleeve.

Alice's drunk state had worn off after devouring meat; like Oz had thought. Suspicious, yet curious, she strolled over to where Break was. "What do you want, clown?"

"Look up, Alice-kun."

Alice looked up to see a strange, small sprig with white berries hammered above them. "What the hell is that?"

"That's called mistletoe, Alice-kun." Break smiled; stealing a kiss from the distracted Chain, and then dashing away before she realized what had happened.

* * *

><p>A few hours later; after everyone had passed through their drunken states, the maids brought out a large amount of gingerbread cookies.<p>

"We're going to decorate cookies now!" Oz announced with a grin. Alice stared suspiciously at the cookies. Anything sweet; she presumed was poisoned by Break. After all, she was convinced that Xerxes Break was out to kill her.

"Alice-san, come and decorate cookies." Sharon called to her.

"I'll pass." Alice muttered; stuffing her face with food. She had rejected Break, Oz, Alyss, Uncle Oscar and Sharon's proposal to decorate the tasty cookies. She didn't know what the big deal was with plastering candy and icing to cookies shaped like people.

"Alice-san…" Sharon's aura became dangerous, but she kept a sweet face.

"I-I'll be right over, Onee-sama." Alice quickly scuttled over to where the others were. She definitely didn't want to face the fury of Sharon.

* * *

><p>"Why are they shaped liked people, Onee-sama?" Alice asked; putting two round, yellow candies on the head of the cookies to act as eyes.<p>

"They're gingerbread people, Alice-san."

Alice looked at the cookies. "I'm going to make mine look like the Seaweed Head. Then I can hurl it out the window!" Alice snickered.

"Alice-san, we mustn't waste cookies." Sharon said. She sprinkled candies on to her cookie as Alice huffed irritably.

"Fine. Then I'll throw it at him."

"No, no, Alice-san. You have to eat your cookie." Sharon told her.

"Hmph," Alice pouted. "I'd rather eat meat. Cookies are the clown's food!"

"And they can be a rabbit's food too." Break said; appearing behind her; a ridiculous grin on his face. Emily cackled from his shoulder. "Kekekeke!" It laughed.

"Gyah!" Alice shrieked; leaping away from Break. "Stupid clown! How dare you startle me! I'll pound you in to dust!"

Break smirked. "Aw. ~ Love you too, Alice-kun."

* * *

><p>They all sat around the flickering fireplace; nibbling on cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Uncle Oscar had suggested they drink the rest of the 'juice', but Oz was quick to refuse, and shouted a quick order to the servants to brew up some hot chocolate.<p>

Break had gone somewhere a few moments ago, and returned; holding a thick red blanket. He plopped himself next to Alice, and gently placed the blanket over her shoulder. "I saw you shivering, Alice-kun. Despite the fire and the hot chocolate, you've still got a chill, hm?"

Alice blinked in surprised, and averted her purple eyes. "Hmph. Don't observe me so much, stupid clown." She muttered; a light blush dancing over her cheeks.

Oz looked to them, and smiled. He shifted his emerald green gaze to the others around him. His uncle, his sister; who had recently returned with Vincent Nightray, and his friends. His precious friends. _Happy holidays, and merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gasp, another one of these? xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and guess what? Happy holidays; and I wish you all the best. ~ Love, Doomsday Raven._


End file.
